I love him! Don't I?
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: Ayano joined the Martial Arts club, and her and the Captain start spending a little more time together. And every moment she spends with him her sanity grows stronger. She starts questioning her love for Senpai, and wondering if she fell for Budo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayano's P.O.V.**

It's a Monday, I hurriedly slip into my school uniform and run out of my house. My parents are gone on a business trip to another country, and when they finish work they start their honeymoon, so their goanna be gone for a month or so. I open my trashed filled garage and walked up to my bike, it had a little rust but I'll be fine. I hopped on the painful seat, that hurt my ass, and jumped out to walk it out and closed the garage behind me then road to school.

I am the first one their so I walk over to a tree and wait, later Kokona and her purple hair glory arrives, I grin as I make my way over to her. She crossed her arms under her big breast as she gave me a small smile, I flick my raven haired bangs out of my faces so I can properly see her. She moved her curly purple hair out of the way as well and we give out a little giggle, she is one of the only people to keep me sane.

"How was your vacation Aishi-chan?" she small voice asked, I rake my hair and let out a groan as she giggled, I held my books tighter to my chest. A chuckle at her small kitten like laugh.

"Fine, my parents just left for the month though. What about you, Koko-chan?" I asked and regretted it when her happy smile left. She looked down at her feet, people walk by us, some giving her weird stares and I glare back at them.

Saki headed over to Kokona, I walked away from Kokona so Saki could talk with her. I saw the usual group of boy which is usually, Riku, Haruto, Budo, and Senpai, there are other but I don't know their names. I want to walk over there, but I'll embarrass myself in front of Senpai, so I stayed put.

I went over to my locker, which is in the middle of Budo's and Haruto, sadly they are both in martial arts so they are always stinky after school, and sometimes I stay to help out and get extra credit. I put my note books away inside my locker and then slam it shut, some kids near jump at the noise, and other ignore it. I turn around and slam into some one and we both get knock down, and I slam the back of my head on a locker.

"Aye!" I yelp and my hands flung to my head, I heard an 'uff!" across from me. I peak open an eye and see I rammed into Budo, the captain of martial arts club. Embarrassed I jump up and help him up, leaving my books on the ground, my cheeks burn brighter as I notice people staring and whispering.

"I am so sorry, Budo." I say and bow my head respectfully to him, he is captain after all. He just stares at me, not angered just shocked, my face pales and I look back at him, when he notices me staring a blush attacks his face.

"Uh...No, no problem." He stutters and scratches his head and turns to his locker and hurriedly fiddles with his combination, I tear my eyes away and lean down to pic up the books I dropped, then walk back to Koko-chan.

"What was that?" she asked confused, and apparently saw the whole thing. I shrug then look at the time, I then remembered I had to sign up for Martial Arts club and class was about to start.

"Oh crap! I have to go bye, Koko!" I say as I run to the club almost slipping on the recently moped floor. I got their and signed up, I sighed in relief, but it only lasted a second and then the bell for class went off, I growled in annoyance and ran to class and got big scolding from teacher-sama.

 **Budo's P.O.V.**

That ravened hair girl has been stuck on my mind ever since I bumped into her in the hallway, sadly I've been day dreaming all day and had to ask my pal Taro. He is a kind man, and a ladies man so he doesn't mind helping me out. It was lunch time and I kept my eye out for um...whet was her name? I am an idiot! I should've asked for her name, she knew mine. I groaned and walked with Haruto, Mina, Shima and Juku. Shima and Mina of course spreading gossip through the group. Haruto and Juku were covering their ears to be dramatic.

"Did you hear someone joined the group this morning?" Mina said, Shima gasped and covered her mouth. Now we all were listening.

"How do you know?" Haruto asked skeptical, she rolled her eyes at him with a huff.

"I heard some girls talking about it duh!" she said as if it was obvious, Haruto and her sent heated glares to each other.

"That doesn't mean anything, they could be liars!" Juku retorted, Shima glared at him for the disrespect he is showing her friend. I rolled my eyes, they are all mad! Great! I growled, and sighed knowing it was my time to step in.

"Why don't you ask the person who is 'supposed' to have join the group if it's true?" I offer the bickering group, they blushed at their silly actions and Mina stood up to do just that. She walked over to a table with a mash of clubs, and talked to a girl in between Sora and Kokona. Mina's grin grew and motioned for the girl to follow. My heart raced as the raven haired girl stood up and followed Mina to the group.

"Hello, my name is Ayano Aishi. It's nice to meet you!" she greeted and bowed respectfully at me, Shima stared in disbelief, but Juku and Haruto smiled and nodded to her.

"But aren't you in the Drama club?" she asked, Ayano looked a little shocked but a smile resurfaced and she nodded.

"Mhm! But I wanted to join this club as well, I am allowed to aren't I not?" she said kindly, Shima shrugged the smiled a warm welcome to her.

"Well, bye! Koko-chan wait up!" she said as she ran after her friends who were heading out side. I stared after her the went back to my meal. Oh god! Well at least I know her name. I thought right before the bell rang, then I ran to class.


	2. Sorry to keep you guys

**A.N: Hey guys, I am sorry everything is taking so long. I will try to rush as much as I can, but I am going through a hard time. I needed time to think and in my opinion it was to long. I am sending this out to every chapter, I will be continuing The Fazbear ship sorry I had writers block. I will be continuing everything and try my best. I am sorry you guys had to wait so long, I will try to catch up.**

 **~CreepyKid**


	3. Chapter 3

Ayano walked into the club to see she was the firs, she shrugged it off and plopped her bags on a bench and grabbed her clothes to change into. She walked into a changing room and got dressed, Budo and Mina walked in discussing nothing in particular but walking in and just talking, Mina was obviously flirting with him, but he has no interest. Ayano had her pants and shoes on and was now putting on her shirt, Budo plopped his bag on the bench next someone else's and walked into the fitting room. He was about to push it open but stopped when he saw the shadow of her fit body changing, he found himself staring but shook it off. He started blushing as the images ran through his mind.

"Are you ok?" Mina asked walking up to the blushing boy, he shook his head and sat on the bench. The other three came in and Ayano walked out and started some warm ups. He stared at her at times but looked away before anyone noticed, once everyone was ready he got up and started practice. He started off with basics, and to his sweet surprise Ayano kept up at his pace ahead of the others.

"Ok so you will be pare off into groups, Mina and Sho, Shima and Juku, and Ayano your up against me." Budo instructed everyone nodded and got to their places against there appoints. Ayano got into her starting position and Budo did the same. They circled each other blocking out the others grunts and screams. Budo swung his fist at her face which she grabbed his arm and throwing him to the side, he lost his balance almost falling. He regained his balance and jumped in order to miss her leg as it tried to kick out his legs from under him. Budo looked back up at her his eyes focused on her. Now it was her turn to strike first she threw a kick at him, he grabbed her leg and flipped her over. She looked up from the ground and up at him, she growled in frustration. She rapped her legs around his neck and did a front flip and smacked his back on the mat. She got off him and waited for him to get back up. He got up and threw another punch knocking her square in the face, Ayano back up grabbing her nose. Budo swiped her legs from under her, she layed there grabbing her nose in pain. Budo's heart clenched at the thought of hurting her. He kneeled down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried everyone gathered around, she nodded sitting up winching in pain as her nose bleed.

"I am fine." she said winching at every word, she got up and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened and she ran to her stuff, grabbing her bag and sped out the class hand cuffed around her nose. Sho and Budo watched her leave worrying about her well being, and Mina glared holes into her back for taking Budo.

* * *

Ayano road home nose bleeding, she didn't cry it just stung. She got home slamming the door shut and ran into the bathroom. Her cat Mushi rubbed up against her leg. Ayano stuffed a tissue in her bleeding nose and then walked to Mushi's food bowl. The munched on the food gleefully Ayano sighed and made noodles. She sat on her bed next to her shrine of Senpai. She finished her homework after finishing it she went to her phone. Mushi nuzzled up next to her, she texted with Kokona for hours till she fell asleep.

She woke up at six, her phone cramped with messages from Kokona. Ayano pulled herself up from the comforting warmth of her bed. She walked over to her panties drawer and pulled out a strawberry pantie. She then put on her uniform and grabbed her bag. She brushed her white teeth and her Raven black hair. She looked herself over in the mirror and frowned. She added some mascara and lip gloss just to finish up her look. She smiled satisfied with her look.

She rushed down stairs and ran thru the kitchen grabbing a green apple on her way and taking one bite out of it before she hopped on her bike and road to school. And surprisingly she wasn't thinking of her usual Raven haired crush but another one. His spiky black hair and how he has has that smirk all the time. His bandana around his hair trying to contain his wild black flames. No! I can't be thinking about Buds! No! I akin love with senpai! I am in love with him I am! Aren't i?

She stopped her mental fight as she entered the school, she locked her bike up and ran over to her friend, Kokona. And just followed her silently as she continued her battle.


	4. Chapter 4

The school bell rung, finally indicating school was over, Kokona had asked her if she wanted to walk home with her, she had noticed her friends quiet mood today. Though her friend had said no she still pried until her friend excused her self to the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut and locked it, everyone was heading home so she didn't have to worry about being bothered. She dropped her bags and stared at her self in the mirror, tears burning at the edge of her charcoal eyes.

Balling her fist and pounding on the small sink until she left a crack on it porcelain structure. Her hands now red and purple, puffing out as it throbbed with pain. She backed up until her back hit one of the closed stalls, holding her hands to her chest. The white tiles and burning tear causing a searing pain in her head. And she cried out, a long pained cry. And as it echoed in the small room and through her mind she curled into a ball, laying on her side.

Sobbing...

* * *

 _"Oh gods tell me why you hate me?_  
 _Have I done something wrong?_  
 _I am_ so _confused why do you do this to me!_  
 _He's my senpai I have to love him!_  
 _But then why do I blush at Budos constant stares._  
 _Why whenever he punches or glares at someone my heart flutter and I feel like I could take over the world._  
 _Why whenever I look at his messy bed head do I just want to run my fingers through the black silk like hair._  
 _Why whenever I look into his eyes I feel like I could get lost into those dark pools and never want to get out._  
 _Why when ever I see him smile I feel as I could take a hundred men on and never break a sweat._  
 _Why do I feel this burning hatred when other girls stare at him._  
 _Why do I want to hold his hand and never let go._  
 _Why do I get giggly and girly when he protects me or when he scratches his messy bed head._  
 _And why..._  
 _Oh gods why?_  
 _Do I want to feel his lips._  
 _Be held in his strong arms._  
 _And to hold his hand with a smile, knowing he's the one._  
 _And that he'll never hurt me._  
 _Why gods?_  
 _Why can't you tell me?!_


End file.
